milomurphyslawfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Llama
" | hình ảnh = Screenshot_%287%29.png | sáng tác = Dan Povenmire | ban nhạc = Danny Jacob, Laura Dickinson | thể loại nhạc = Pop rock | thời gian = 1:28 (phần đầu) 0:54 (phần cuối) | đoạn nhạc = Tập tin:Milo Murphy's Law - Llama SONG}}" " là bài hát được hát trong tập "The Llama Incident". Trong lúc Milo đang kể lại tai nạn lạc đà, bài hát được chơi lúc Milo và Melissa đuổi theo con lạc đà lấy đi ba lô của Milo; và lúc Melissa bị dính thạch hồ trăn, đang bị lũ lạc đà đuổi theo sau. Lời bài hát Phần đầu Tiếng Anh = (Nhanh) Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama (Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama) (Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama) (Chậm) Llama, llama, llama Llama, llama, llama (Rất nhanh) Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama Here's a llama, there's a llama and another llama over there We've got llamas to spare There's a baby llama, and a papa and a mamam llama In a llama mini-drama. Better beware ¿Como se llama, llama﻿? What's the trauma Oh, llama, you're the bomb-a, and you're blowing up You're everywhere A formal-looking llama Is he on his way to prom-a? It's hard to remain calm-a When you're overrun by llamas (Rất nhanh) Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama Hey, llama, you're the bomb-a, and you're blowing up, you're everywhere (Chậm) Llama, llama, llama Llama, llama, llama Llama, llama, llama (Rất nhanh) Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama, llama Llama |-| Bản dịch = (Nhanh) Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà (Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà) (Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà) (Chậm) Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà (Rất nhanh) Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà Ở đây có một con lạc đà, ở đằng này có một con lạc đà và ở đằng kia có một con lạc đà Chúng ta có thật nhiều lạc đà Ở kia có lạc đà con, và lạc đà bố và lạc đà mẹ Trong một vở nhạc kịch lạc đà. Vậy nên hãy coi chừng ¿Como se llama, llama﻿? Có chuyện gì vậy Ôi, lạc đà ơi, ngươi là một quả bom, và ngươi đang nổ tung Giờ thì ngươi ở khắp mọi nơi Con lạc đà điển hình Có phải nó đang trên đường dự tiệc? Thật là khó để mà bình tĩnh Khi bạn đang bị một đám lạc đà đuổi theo (Rất nhanh) Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà Này, lạc đà, ngươi là một quả bom, và ngươi đang nổ tung, giờ thì ngươi ở khắp mọi nơi (Chậm) Lạc đà, llama, llama Lạc đà, llama, llama Lạc đà, llama, llama (Rất nhanh) Lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà, lạc đà Lạc đà Phần cuối (Chậm) Llama, llama, llama Llama, llama, llama (Nhanh) Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama (Llama, you're the bomb-a, and you're blowing up, you're everywhere) One thing I can promise, I've been all across this nation Never seen so many llamas, so here's my punctuation It's "llama, comma, llama, comma, llama, comma, llama, comma, Llama, comma, llama, Oxford comma, and llama..." (Chậm) Llama, llama, llama Thông tin cơ sở *Một tên hồ trăn bị đâm bên trong đàn lạc đà trước tập "Missing Milo". Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny Jacob hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Laura Dickinson hát